New Wolf In Town
by luvsReading101
Summary: Aiden Lark, a blonde bombshell, moves to Beacon Hills. She soon discovers there are more creatures of the night than she thought...including herself. She has a dark and long past, and has been to school more times than she can count and throughout has never made a friend. Here, though, she will soon find them, whether she likes it or not.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Northern California. Why here? I've never even heard if this town, Beacon Hills. _As I looked at the scenery here, I see no resemblance to Los Angeles what-so-ever. _Good, it was always too hot there for me. Too desert like for me. _It is still much too warm for snow, even if it is November. School was still going, even though I had graduated several times prior, I was still forced to go and learn. It was part of the deal.

The more I drove deeper into Beacon Hills, the more I was beginning to like it. Crushed leaves on the ground, a slight breeze was wafting them around, and then there was the high school. I groaned as I drove into the parking lot. I told the principal that I would be coming in today to get my class schedule. I parked beside a jeep and frowned. There were more people here than I expected,

"Well Cala," I say. My little cat was sleeping in the back of my Volkswagen Bug. I hated the new ones, so I had asked for a vintage one and of course I got it. She was small, but sassy, "guess I'll be getting looks before I even start school." I scratched her ears before I stepped out of my Bug and shut the door. I could hear yelling coming from the field, curious, I walked over. It was a good thing I didn't wear any of my dresses today, it was freezing out. I knew it would be though, I had on my black jeans with riding boots, along with my teal chiffon blouse underneath my jacket. It was my traveling clothes, everything was in my trunk in the back seat. Yes, it was enchanted or else I would never of been able to fit everything in my Bug. They hated when I did that, any other magic than I was named for, but I could care less.

I rounded the corner and saw a bunch of boys in white and burgundy pinnies, they were all huddled up listening to a man yelling at them. A lacrosse practise, but why on a Saturday? Probably a big game coming up soon. The coach was laying it on them, I almost felt bad for them, almost.

I made my way to the field, I had to ask where the office was, might as well ask them. The frost on the grass was crunching underneath my feet, and seemed to arouse two of the players. I waved,

"Hi," I say. The coach was yelling at the two, One named McCall and the other named Lahey. The coach looked at me, as did the rest. One of the boys beside the McCall was starring, and looked confused,

"Can I help you?" The coach, he was one of those sarcastic coaches. I stopped,

"Actually, yes. Could you point me toward the office? I just moved here from Tofino," He frowned, "Uh, Canada." I say. He nods,

"Oh, well go through the front doors and you'll find it easily." I stared at him in disbelief. That was it, all I could get. I smiled and turned, letting my golden hair fly in the wind that roused. I knew they would be watching me, all the guys did. I hated it. Over the centuries, I had worked on looking desirable; I had lost everything at the turn of the sixteenth century. I wasn't built like a pin; I was muscular from all my time in the woods, curvy more than manly. I heard him yelling at the team to pay attention, a smile crossed my lips. My work had paid off. I made my way to the front of the school and was hit by it. A stench, it wasn't foul, just everywhere on this jeep. A wet dog smell, only one thing had this stench; Were wolves. I groaned,

"Just once I would like to go somewhere quiet," I made my way to the front doors. It was a nice enough school, on the outside. Let's see if looks can be deceiving. I pushed open the door and was amazed. It was like a classic high school. Walls lined with lockers, stairs leading to the second floor or to the west or east end. Ultimately, it was nice. I made my way down the hall and wouldn't you know it, the lacrosse coach was right. There was the office, and inside waiting, was a tired old man. One whim I knew to be a danger, Gerrard. I entered the office and he smiled at me,

"And hello there Miss…" I smile,

"Miss. Lark. Aiden Lark." He reaches out his hand, I shake it, knowing there is no way he can sense what I truly am. He'll just know there is something mystical about me. I wait for him to register it. His pupils dilated and he watched me, very closely.

"Ah, yes. Now about your classes," He leads me into his office, and I sit down across from him. He is sorting through the small pile of papers on his desk, and brings out a pink coloured one. I can see my name is on it, "I must ask," He stares down at me, "How are you going to catch up to the rest of your classmates?" He hands me the paper, I look down at it. The usual. I smiled over at him,

"I'm a very fast learner. In fact, I've already done the start of this at my old school, I got ahead." It was true, I had gotten ahead. I finished a half a year early. I didn't have any friends then, I didn't really want any either. None ever appealed to me. I held onto the piece of paper and rose,

"Thank you, ah,"

"Principal Argent." I smiled and left the office. Trying not to laugh, I headed down the hallway and out the doors. There was no more yelling, guess practise was over. I glanced back at my Bug and saw two boys putting their gear in the jeep. McCall and someone other boy, the one who was standing by him I assumed. McCall looked of Native American decent, while the other one looked of English decent. They stared at me, but I was looking at my schedule.

A sudden wind, I did not conjure, whipped the paper out of my fingers. I rolled my eyes as it fell right beside the boys. _Thank you very much. _I looked up at the sky, as if to salute them. The boy I did not know picked it up and looked at it.

"Oh, thank you." He smiled awkwardly and glanced at it,

"No problem," He handed me the paper. It wasn't him, the Wolf. He smelled clean and mortal. It much be McCall, "Name's Stiles. This is Scott." I smile over at him. I can hear Cala hissing at him. I rush over to the back and tap on the window, she quiets down immediately,

"Sorry about that. She doesn't really like people, in fact," I stare at her, "I have trouble with her too." Stiles smiles, while Scott stares at me, no doubt also trying to figure my scent out. I open up my car door, "I'm Aiden. See you boys, Monday." I emphasized on the _boys._ Cala hissed as we drove away, and off to our new home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**SCOTT AND STILES**

"Scott?" Stiles stared at him. He waved his hand in front of him, "Hello?" Scott brushed his hands out of his face and stared at the Baby blue Bug. Something was egging in his head about that girl,

"Her." Stiles looked off at the Bug, and back at Scott, "She's not human." Stiles banged his head against the side of the jeep,

"Dude, who is human here?" Scott smiled,

"You." He glared at him and opened the jeep door. Scott smirked and jumped in the jeep, "We need to go see Derek." Stiles banged the steering wheel,

"It's Saturday!" Scott nodded, "oh it's Saturday!" he shakes his head, but starts the jeep and puts it in reverse, "And anyway, how can you tell? Did you smell her?" Scott nodded,

"Yeah, all I could smell was Pine."

"Like a Pine Tree?"

"Yeah, the tree Stiles." He turned down his road,

"Stiles! We need to go see Derek!" Stiles pulls up to his house,

"I need to tell my dad, calm…" He was looking down the road at the house that was sold weeks ago. In the drive way was a Blue Bug, with a blonde girl lifting out her trunk into the house. Scott got out of the jeep and looked,

"How can she be lifting that?" Scott shrugged,

"Who knows, but common we need to get going." Stiles went into the house and was back out in seconds. He looked back at the new girl, Aiden. She is getting in her car, her cat jumps in after her. She reverses the car and sets off toward the woods. Stiles sets off, and we arrive at Derek's little hideout shortly. He is still living in some building with a bus. They both get out of the jeep and head inside. It's dark a dreary, similar to Derek and his pack.

"Derek! We need to talk!" Stiles is poking around at the bus, looking inside and coming out empty handed,

"He's not here." Then from the far corner, Derek emerges. They wait there, about a minute before Derek is a good way to them.

"Someone's in town," Derek looks puzzled,

"Who? Your grandmother?" Isaac says. He comes from a far corner. He has a smug smile on his lips,

"Hahaha good one. But no, not my grans. A girl named Aiden Lark." Derek's expression doesn't change,

"So?" Scott gets agitated,

"So, she something supernatural too." Derek perks up,

"Like a wolf?" Scott shrugs,

"I don't know, all I could smell was pine." Derek frowns,

"Pine? That can't be. Nothing has a pine scent."

"Well, she could be a tree," Isaac had walked forward and Erica and Boyd followed him. They looked as they usually did, cocky. Erica had her hair wavy down by her shoulders, and was one of the hottest girls at Beacon Hills High. Erica laughed. Stiles just stared at her, repulsed by the half-hearted laugh. It was creepy,

"She must look at earthy. You know, leaves in her hair, dirty skin," Scott and Stiles shook their heads.

"Oh no," Erica looked curious, seeing who the competition was, "She was tall, slender, blonde. A bombshell." Stiles had dreamy look on his face, "Oh and smart too. Maybe as smart as Lydia." Scott hadn't seen her schedule but Stiles had, and he knew Lydia so well it had to be true. Derek was getting impatient,

"Scott, I doubt that anything is going on. She probably just has pine scents all around her house. Now, if that's all," Scott held his ground,

"I'm serious! She may be a werewolf too. She may even be bringing more here." Derek shook his head,

"Doubt it,"

"Derek, we need to work together again. She might be dangerous." Derek rolled his eyes,

"Scott, I'll get Isaac to check it out." Isaac smiled and rubbed his hands together.

"My pleasure. I'll try to be nice." Stiles glared at him. Derek made a sound in his throat and he pointed to the exit. Scott didn't want to leave, he knew something was up and if Derek wouldn't listen, maybe Allison would. He stormed out of there and slammed the door of Stiles' jeep.

"Hey! Watch it." Stiles shook his head and started the jeep, "So I'm now assuming we can go home?" Scott waved his hand in surrender,

"Yeah. Just drop me off, okay." Stiles smiled and they were off. It was around five o'clock now; practise had ended two hours ago. Scott gets dropped off and Stiles heads home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Okay. Time to face the crowd Aiden. Just do it. _So I got out of my car and locked it. Barely anyone was outside, even with fifteen minutes till the bell. I made my way back up those high school steps and opened the doors. Everyone stared at me, and then started walking again. I knew the girls would hate me, so I wasn't expecting to make any friends, as usual.

I looked around the lockers, looking for No. 2713. To my left was NO. 2699, I walked along the hall till I found it. It was located near the girl's bathroom, very convenient. My new combo was 25-55-32. I rotated the dial two times clockwise, to the first number. Then, one time counter-clockwise to the second, immediately next to the last. It opened like magic. Maybe there was a little bit of help from it, but not entirely. I shoved my books inside of it, then my bag. I pulled out my schedule before I shoved it in. I had Chemistry with Mr. Harris. Great. Now all I have to do is find it. I go to the office and smile, there are those two boys who were outside the jeep on Saturday. I open the door and go ask the secretary,

"Um, hi. I need some textbooks." I hand her my schedule. She looks tired of this job, constantly dealing with teenagers in her late life. She sighs and goes into the back. I tap my fingers on the counter top, trying to figure out what those two boys are talking about. I turn around and see them staring at me from outside the office. I smile and wave. The one named Stiles waves awkwardly, while Scott pulls him away with a smile. I turn back to the counter and jump. Gerard is staring at me from his office, I clench my jaw. I turn away hastily and see the secretary come back with my books. I thank her and hurry out. I return to my locker and see Scott, Stiles, and two girls; one with raven hair and the other's red as fire, near it. They are talking to the red-haired one. I open my lock, and put all the ones I do not need away. AS I go to close it, I groan. In my haste to get out of Gerard's stares, I forgot to ask where the Chemistry room is. I can hear the red-haired one talking, but no one else is, so I take the opportunity,

"Hi, I'm new and was wondering if any of you can point me toward the Chemistry room?" I ask. I lean against my locker, waiting for an answer. The red-haired one stares at me,

"Just come with us," she points at the clock, which shows the bell is about to ring, "we're headed there now." I smile in thanks,

"My names Aiden. I know who you two are," I nod toward Stiles and Scott. Scott gets a dirty look from the raven haired. She smiles back at me,

"I'm Allison Argent, this is Lydia Martin." I smile. I catch myself asking why, why am I smiling? I don't need to make any friends, but I walk with them to class. I learn that Lydia is the top student at this school,

"Really? I haven't met anyone else who gets bored with advanced Spanish either, so I took Latin. I have it here in fact," Lydia purses her lips, which I have assumed she does a lot.

"Well, I guess we will be in class together," she says. We reach the lab and I sit away from them, knowing I'm not wanted, as usual. A boy with brown hair and a constant smug smile sits next to me, and it hits me again. Wet dog. I shuffle away from him and notice I can smell it more powerfully, there are more here than I expected. The girl with blonde hair, the one which all the guys are flocking around for the empty seat next to her. I look back the wolf beside me, to see him watching me. I decide to introduce myself,

"Aiden," I say with a smile. He has a cute smile,

"Isaac." He says. I smile and see the teacher come in. He looks like a lonely one, who can't land a date because no girl would give him a second glance. A part of me felt bad for him, but it disappeared as soon as it was there. Part of the bargain.

"Well class, we seem to have a new student. At this time of the year, I do not know why," he looks down at my papers in his hands, "Seems she is an honours student, Aiden Lark." He looks around, I wave up and smile,

"Here." I say. He looks at me, stares like every man does,

"Oh, ah well we will have to catch you up," I shake my head,

"I'm actually ahead. I got ahead back home in Tofino." He nods,

"Well good because we can use your help with some of our helpless cases," he stares at Stiles and Scott. Stiles has a 'what?' look across his face. I smirk, he catches it and returns a confused one. I'm confused too. Why did I laugh? I should have no human emotions what so ever, "So I ask you if you will switch seats with Mr. McCall and work with Mr. Stilinski on our up and coming project." I nod, still lost in thought and pass Scott and sit next to Stiles who has a confused look. I frown, _It can't be coming back, could it? No, just a part of my selfish, soulless shell. _I remove the thought from my mind and concentrate on what Mr. Harris is planning,

"…project is a study group between you and who you are seated with. It is an end of the year exam, very difficult," he walks around the front of the class with a stack of booklets in his arm. He passes them out the each couple, I hand one to Stiles, "and I expect you to study, to get marks for this project you will have to turn in a sort of journal of what you have done." I hear Stiles groan in pain, I doubt he can even study.

"So to start off, we are working on Acids and Bases. Identify the pH number of each acid or base placed in front of you by adding the pH solution to the so called acid or base." He leaves us with those instructions and I put on my goggles and glasses, tired of this lab. I had the pH scale memorized by now. Stiles fumbles with his glasses,

"You okay there Stiles?" He jumps at his name from my mouth,

"Oh, yeah, yeah. Fine." HE gives me a thumbs up. We start the lab.

I find Stiles very easy to talk to, we talked like normal people, about classes here, tachers, and of course the PE teacher,

"…He's actually good at his job, just has a bad case of sarcasm." I give a light laugh and squeeze a drop of the indicator. Stiles stops, I frown at him. He shakes his head,

"Sorry, people don't usually get my humour." He says,

"Well, I haven't had anything to smile or laugh about in a while," _Shit! Shouldn't of said that! Now he's going to ask why, _ and sure enough,

"Really? Why not?" he asks. May as well talk to him, it has nothing to do with what I am.

"Well recently, my family was killed." He chokes on air, and is obviously shocked.

"Wow, sorry about that. Well, you must have more somewhere," I sadly shake my head,

"No, they were all in the house when it burned. A family reunion, I may have my older brother, but I do not know," I had never told anyone this, and I had just met this boy. Why would he even care. I point at the deep blue one, "That one is a about a nine, meaning it's a base." I write it down and look at the next, "About a ten." And continue to write,

"Aiden, " I look behind me and see Allison and Lydia listening. I don't mind, at least they'll have someone to gossip about, "Do you really not have any family left?" I nod,

"Yeah, none left. Oh, I do have my Cala, my cat, who has been with me since a year before they died." That was bullshit, I have had her since way before. Stiles nods in remembrance,

"The cat who doesn't like Scott," I nod,

"Yeah, her. She really doesn't like people. Not even me sometimes." She didn't, whenever I would do my witchcraft, she would go and hiss at me. She was an awful witch's cat. Lydia seems sincere now, from after knowing that,

"You know we have a counsellor, if you need to talk to anyone." Says Stiles. I hold in a laugh. A shrink.

"Oh, I think I'll be fine." I reply. Stiles still watches me,

"She is good though, Ms. Morrell. She has talked with Lydia and myself. Separately of course," he adds hastily. I frown at the name. Morrell. My eyes lighten. Morrell! Then my attention perks back at how he looks at Lydia. I know that look, I had it once. He loves her, but she is the forbidden fruit so to say. I glance at Stiles' work as he cleans up the mess, a couple are wrong,

"Stiles, these are wrong," he looks at them. Then back at mine, he bits his lip,

"I guess they are." And he erases them,

"It's a seven, not a three. A base." He nods, then shakes his head,

"Why?" I smirk,

"Because, it has a bluish twinge to it. That eight, is a zero, because of its deep red colour." He writes them down,

"That makes sense now. I think this is going to be a good partnership." He smiles. I return it and pack up my books and head off to my next class.

As the day drags on I notice Lydia and I have the exact same classes. Strange. I know Gerard has something to do with this, to get me close to her. Why though? As the last class comes to an end, Lydia tells me she has to go to the guidance counsellor,

"…when I got lost in the woods. They want me in there every week on Mondays. What do you have?" I look,

"Free period." She smiles,

"I shouldn't be long; you can go in the library if you want." I head off toward the library, but of course get lost without Lydia's guidance. I turn a corner and run straight into the Isaac boy. Yeup, Wolf. My books fall to the ground, notes spreading across the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I look up and see that it is Isaac whom I have run into. I bend down and grab the papers which have flown away, spreading across the hallway. I try to not make a face at his stench, but it's hard. He bends down and helps me,

"Sorry Aiden, didn't see where I was going." His smug smile surfaces.

"Don't worry about it," he hands me my notes and I am about to head off for the library, when he still has one in his hand, "oh thanks." I say, taking it from him. They were Stiles' notes, I had to look over them, make sure they were right. I start off, and catches up with me. I continue on walking, getting glares from teachers, but none stop to yell.

"So, what's with Stiles' notes?" he asks. I can see the library doors up ahead, and know if I can get there he may just leave me alone.

"Study partners, but you know that don't you?" I ask, quizzically. I give him the look and see him shrug,

"Haven't really been doing it," he replies. WE come to the library door,

"Okay, well bye Isaac." I head inside and notice it is barely inhabited by students. Usually, there are barely any chairs open. Now, almost every desk is, if it isn't, it's a book bag or a stray. I make my way to the back of the room, where I can study in peace. I place my book down and sit down. I grab Stiles' notes and start reading over them, crossing out what is a mistake and filling in what is right. I don't mind doing it, I like to correct people's work. I think, if I had my humanity, I would be some sort of teacher. English or History maybe. I turn to the second page of four, and hear someone slide into the chair to my right.

I see Isaac peering over my shoulder, too close for comfort. In all my years, guys have flocked to me, but I never did anything sexually. I think, eventually, with my humanity dissolving, I would have, but my soul is still here and it is against my own belief to do this. I'm not religious, but I just believe I should have some self-respect.

I move away from, inching my chair to the left. He looks at me, curious,

"What?" he asks,

"Oh, just trying to review notes in peace." I reply, turning back to the notes. I highlight one of Stiles' correct notes in a bright yellow. Isaac moves closer, the smell I have become used to, but it still bugs me. I put down the notes and turn to him,

"Can I help you with something?" I ask, annoyed. He shrugs,

"Just thought I should get to know our brand new," he says, "student." I laugh,

"I'm not that new," I reply. He seems to not care and grabs my notes, I grab for them but know it's a lost cause. He whisks them away and reads the notes,

"What's with the smiley face?" he asks, pointing at the top of the page where a blue happy face is. I snatch them away,

"It's none of your business bud," I say. I'm losing my patience with him. HE isn't going to find out what I am until I say so. I turn over the second page and go on to the last two. Most of them are right, but I won't get through all of them. Isaac is so close to me, I can smell his dog breath. I gasp, he thinks it's because he is so good, but really; I'm repulsed. He places his hand on my thigh, rubbing. I hear people come in a decided I am so done with this kid. I don't know who it is who came in, but they sat down near us. I smell dog, and know its Scott and Stiles. I groan, _I don't need these guys thinking this is who I am. _

I grab Isaac's hand and the claws come out, along with the hairy hands. He intakes a breath,

"You are so out of line," I hold onto his hand so he can see what I am doing. It's just his hand, to show what I can do, "if you're so curious, go find some book, or better yet," I say letting go off his hand and rising, "go to the source. He should know perfectly well." I whisper to him, it's barely a whisper because I only want him to hear, not Scott. I head out of the Library, fuming. I can feel anger in me, and it is not going away like it usually does. My emotions are staying with me. In my haste to escape the eyes if these students, I run into a dark-skinned girl. Her papers drop around the hallway, de-ja-vu much. I look at her, and my anger is gone.

"Morrell?" She looks up at me, and her smile is huge.

"Lark," she looks at me curiously. Almost like she doesn't think I'm here, like I shouldn't be alive. She has good reason to think that too. She embraces me. I embrace her back, "I thought you were dead." I laugh,

"Didn't have too much faith in me then." I joke. She lets go and ushers me to her office.

"I just finished my session," I enter her office and immediately see that she really is working here. When Stiles told me before, I forgot about it and never saw her in the school. Guess my luck is changing. I sit down as she closes the door. She sits next to me, absolutely flabberghasted,

"I just can't believe you made it through," she exclaims. I know what she means, that I survived the trial and am still here. I grasp her hand,

"Well, to be honest, I have been slipping." She frowns,

"Have been?" she asks. I nod,

"Before I came here, I could feel my emotions disappearing. Like if I was angry, it would be gone in mere seconds. Now though," I say, "I can feel my emotions staying. Like minutes before, I was raging on the werewolf. I stormed out, and my anger was staying with me." I can see her running through every possibility in her mind. Knowing how they work, what could be bringing back my humanity.

"I think," she starts, "that the council has been watching you. And something, the tiniest detail, made them start. Can you think of anything that would bring them to watch you?" I shake my head, but stop myself.

"When I first came here, to get my schedule, guess who I ran into," I ask,

"Gerard," I tap my nose,

"Yeup. I don't know if he recognized me, he has never seen me. But maybe something about me; my hair probably, set him off. Reminded him of my grandmother." I was very similar to her, we had the same blonde hair and knew how to flaunt our beauty. WE weren't exactly shallow, but if we had it be, we were. To throw the hunters off our trail. Witches, no matter what is known about us, are supposed to be the healers of the Earth; meaning we are to be kind and gentle.

Morrell was thinking about it,

"That could be it. Saw his expression change from curiosity, to hatred. No one," she says in a serious tone, "changes their emotions that quickly when meeting a new person." There was a knock on the door that made me jump. Morrell told them to come in. It was Lydia,

"Ms. Morrell, I just need to get my- oh." She sees me a smiles, "here you are. I've been looking for you, Aiden. Oh and, Ms. Morrell, my notes aren't in here, are they?" Morrell hands Lydia a bunch of pages and waits for me. I clue in she is waiting for me,

"Oh, I'll just be a second. I need to talk with Morrell, er Ms. Morrell for a sec'." she closes the door. Morrell looks back at Lydia then at me,

"You two are friends?" she asks,

"Yeah, we have a lot in common, surprisingly." Morrell shakes her head,

"Oh Aiden, this is a sign that it's true." She says in a melodic tone, "That your humanity is indeed, seeking you again. Now," she waves me off, "Don't be shy, my home is welcome anytime." I give her a hug and head out to meet Lydia.

We head back to the library and see that it is empty, no Isaac. I relax, I see no Scott or Stiles either. Lydia must notice this too,

"Where the hell is everyone? I swear, they were here." I nod,

"Yeah they were, common," I grab my books, "Let's go see if we can find them." She shrugs, and we head to our lockers. I shove everything in there and grab my bag, as does Lydia. We walk around the halls and see no one. I start to get annoyed, could Isaac be telling them what I did to him? Of course he is.

"Shall we check outside on the field?" I ask,

"Why?" I shrug now,

"May as well, we won't be getting any work done with twenty minutes left." I say. I make a good point and she and I go down to the front doors. We head to the field and just as we are about to walk onto the field, I pull Lydia back,

"He-" I shush her. I can smell more than two wolves; a pack of them. I glance around the corner and see Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Erica and two more; a dark-skinned one and a dark and mysterious one. I twist the gem in my ring, and instantly their conversation is amplified while our voices and our presence here is invisible to the eyes. To any eyes. Lydia almost screams but I place my hand over her mouth,

"I'll explain in a second." I shouldn't have brought her with me. People, especially them, will try to force out information from her. I have put her at risk, I turn to her, "Lydia, I'm sorry," She frowns at me about to say something when I snap my fingers, she falls to the ground. Out like a light. I turn to the pack and listen;

"…transformed me." Says Isaac. He is waving his hand around, scared if it will flare up again. The dark and mysterious one shakes his head,

"Impossible. No supernatural being can do that." Isaac looks at him like he is crazy,

"I know what I saw Derek!" That must be his name. Derek. He looks like the Alpha; the rest his pack. My eyes dart to Scott, though; something about his arrogance toward Derek tells me he is not part of the pack. Alone? Maybe, but he seems like an Alpha. I shrug it off and listen to the rest.

"She changed my hand!" he looks pleadingly at Stiles and Scott,

"didn't see it," replies Scott, Stiles sides with him. I frown, they so saw it. Why aren't they fessing up? Maybe their saving it to ask Allison, "But I saw her say something, I couldn't hear it though," says Scott, "What'd she tell you?" inquires Scott. He is definitely an Alpha, but he has no pack. A lone Alpha then, those are rare; close running with a witch.

"She said to look it up, or ask the source of it," he shrugs, "I know the beastiary, but the source?" he asks, "riddles." He says. _Good Boy. _ No one has gotten my riddles, I'm good with words.

"The source?" says Scott, "but that person is long since dead," I shake my head, in dismay. It's not that hard of a riddle, but apparently they are having troubles with it.

"You mean the Argents don't you?" I turn around and see Lydia glaring.

"How?" I say, so confused,

"The supernatural have no effect on me whatsoever," she says, "immune you could say. Now what the hell did you do to me?" She starts forward, I look back at notice they haven't heard her. I sigh in relief,

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't let you know I'm a witch." _Cat's out of the bag now, may as well go for the homerun, _"I'm a witch. And yes, you're right, I do mean the Argents." I say not too surprised she figures it out. I can hear them still trying to figure it out, so I leave the shield up,

"A witch. Like with cauldrons and black cats?" she asks. I laugh,

"No, I don't use cauldrons. I do, though, have black cat. I am more of a nature witch, I am close with nature. I have other powers, but not as great." I answer with pride. She walks to me,

"Why would the Argents know what you are, when they don't?" she inquires. I sigh in grief,

"Well, Gerard would. He knew my family, in fact," I say as I look around the corner. I see they are disbanding, "he took them from me." I say. I pull Lydia back to the front of the school, turning my stone. Stiles, Scott, and Isaac come around the corner and stop short; ceasing their conversation. I look at Lydia,

"I'll tell you later," I wink at her. She winks back, playing along. Isaac watches me, "oh hi." I wave over at them. Stiles waves back awkwardly. The bell goes and Lydia and I head off,

"Lydia, I'll explain everything later, okay?" she purses her lips and heads to her car. I head to my car and start it, but before I can pull out; Stiles runs up and knocks on the window. I roll it down,

"Hey, what's up?" I ask. He shurgs,

"Nothing, just thought we should study soon," I nod,

"Yeah we should, when?" I ask.

"Friday? At my house?" he asks, with a nervous smile,

"Sounds good." I smile and pull away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I make my way home, and as I go; a wonderful surprise occurs. It starts to snow. Lightly at first, I pull over to the side of the road, on the edge of the road, and get out of my car. It starts to stick to the ground immediately. I head into the woods, finally feeling like myself again. Like I am finally happy again, with sadness; anger; and maybe even other emotions. As I go deeper into the woods, I realize that the snow is now at least an inch high.

AS I get closer to my house, I see a black cat rolling around in the snow. I bend down, as quietly as I possibly can. I grab a hand full of snow; pack it tightly, then throw at her. Well, to her left. As it makes contact with the ground, she jumps. I laugh. She looks over at me, and meows. She comes prancing over, making her little paw prints as visible as ever.

She jumps into my arms, I cradle her there,

"My, aren't we having fun in the snow, huh?" I say to her in a cute voice. She meows again. I bring up to me and kiss her on her cheek. She meows in protest, I just kiss her anyway.

"Toughen up bud." She frowns at me, my total change in emotion, "Yes Cala, my humanity is coming back to me whether you like it or not." At the sound my humanity, she licks my cheek. She loved me before the fire; always following me into the woods with my grandmother, sleeping with me every night, and of course not hissing at me.

But, ever since they had punished me; she had becoming distant from me. She knew something was wrong, something inhuman was going on inside of my body, mind, and soul. She would come back to me though, I know she is going to. She hasn't licked my cheek in years, and the snow and Morrell being back in my life, it seemed like coming to Beacon Hills was the best thing I have ever done.

I was guessing Beacon Hills was farther up north than I thought, for it was snowing a lot. Coming down in heavy flakes. I placed Cala down on the ground,

"Meet you back home little girl." She meowed and ran off toward the house. Slowly, I walked back to my Bug.

As I walk along the trees, I see a deer. She looks young, and without any other company lonely maybe. She looks up at me, but soon I know why. As I look behind me, I see a younger deer eating what little grass he can scavenge. I bend down and wipe away some of the snow; I place my hand over a dead patch of grass and say;

"_Mother I ask you,_

_Give these deer a brew;_

_To have a beautiful sheen,_

_Grow full and green."_

The grass beneath my fingers, grow green and full. I can sense the mother deer yearning for the grass, but will not pursue it with my being there. I wave goodbye to them, and walk away. As I am a safe distance away, I turn and smile. The mother deer has sniffed the grass and begins to eat. Her son has come over a eaten most of it. I turn back to my journey to the road, knowing that once it is gone, it will grow back for them. Not as fast to scare them, but so that as close as they get to nothing but dirt, it will grow back in a blink of their eyes.

I am suddenly aware of voice to my left, near the edge of the woods. I can see my bug ahead, but decide to be an investigator. I walk over to the voices that are disturbing my woods. I can see the road, and big black SUVs. I know who it is before I see him, for his voice is always in my memory.

He is talking to a man, no younger to be his son,

"…you sure about this? We don't know what she is," Gerard pops some pills in his mouth,

"Ah, but I do." He smiles. The man who I am assuming to be his son looks agitated,

"Yes, and you have been no help in sharing it." I hear another pair of feet walking toward them,

"And if he would, it would be so much easier to find her weakness." I see Allison walking toward them, with a bow and sheath of arrows on her back. Well, at least those will not have any effect on me. I start to back away from them, knowing that the longer I stay there, the more likely they will find me.

I back away, but trip on a branch. I fall to the ground, with a thump and know they have heard it. They stop talking and start forward. My bug is too far for me to get to in time, and there is no cover to hide from. I can't think of any spell to help me, so I go for it. I jump up and run toward my bug, risking it. But I hide behind a tree, when they come in my view. The snow has left my tracks, I silently swear I murmur,

"_Deleo." _The wind covers my tracks with more snow and I am safe, for the moment. I see Allison and Gerard looking around where the snow seems to be disturbed. Allison, hands ready on her bow, with an arrow in place; ready to kill at any moment. I hold my breath behind the tree, and then I freeze. There were only two Argents there, where is the other one? I look around and see him; staring at me. I hold his stare, knowing he will betray my position.

"Gerard," he turns to me, "it was just the deer over there." He points over to the mother and son. I hear an arrow let fly and hear a body fall to the ground. I clap my mouth shut.

"Allison!" the man goes over to the other two. I watch him, "What do you think you're doing?" he takes her bow away, obviously furious.

"Dad, I was just practising." I can hear a snottiness in her voice, a tone I want to smack out of her. I stay hidden till I hear the disputing family walk away. I look at the deer, and run over. She is still warm, so I think I can save her. I see the younger deer nearby, watching;

_"Fauna here that lies,_

_ In death's path she is destined._

_ Disturb her path, her course._

_ Bring back the light; a light of a firefly."_

I remove the arrow, and she springs back to life. Her wound healing. It bring me satisfaction, saving her. I pet her, but freeze as I hear voices coming. I slap the two deer and they go running deep into the woods. I run in their direction, whispering Deleo as I run. I break to the left once a hill hides my position. I make it back to my bug, as I hear them yelling,

"…was here. The arrow, it had been removed. She left it." Says Gerard.

"So she's a healer?" asks his son,

"In a way, Chris," says Gerard as he storms off, "in a way." I jump into the bug, shaking, not from the cold, but my closeness to death. And why did he not betray me? Maybe, he is some rogue hunter of a sort. Whoever he is, I am in debt to him. As I start my bug, I see a jeep across the way; empty. I drive over to it and see footsteps going into the woods, then I hear voices. I twist my gemstone and listen;

"I smell blood Stiles." There is silence for a couple seconds,

"Do you think it is Aiden's?" asks Stiles.

"I don't know, there's only one way to be sure," I hear them walking this way and turn my gemstone. I wait for them to come out of the woods, when they do, I honk at them. They jump, well Stiles does.

"Hi boys, everything okay here?" I see a relieved expression on both their faces.

"Yeah, everything is peachy." Says Stiles.

"Well then, I'll see you all later." I wave as I drive away. I drive by the SUVs as quickly as I can, but they are not looking at me, they are still in the woods, yelling. I made it home just in time too, because as soon as I let Cala and myself in; three SUVs pull onto my drive way. I twist my gemstone and know my shield is up. Not only does it erase our voices, but it is a shield to keep out unwanted people and the only way to remove it is my gemstone. It's an old family heirloom, but my gran and I have charmed to do much more.

I hear banging on my door, but ignore it. I go to my kitchen and make a pot of tea. I pick some of my mint leaves off of my plant and drop them in a tea pot. As I wait for the water to boil, I put my school books on my table. I can hear them banging on the door, trying to get in, but anyone who knows what the spell is, will know that nothing can penetrate it. Well, nothing they have. Everything has a weakness; werewolf has Wolfsbane, a witch has fire, and magic has more magic. A single spell.

I pour myself a cup of tea and start to go upstairs. The banging on my door has stopped, but I don't risk looking out the window and being seen. I spend the rest of my day in my house, cooped up not being able to go out and play in the snow; which is still falling from the sky. I doubt it will stop tonight, it will most likely keep going on throughout the night and tomorrow, Friday.

It wouldn't bother me, I loved the snow and maybe it would give me a reason to walk to school. I gaze out of my window, watching the unique snowflakes fall to the growing amount on the frozen ground. Soon, as I finishing brushing my teeth, the power goes off. A branch from a tree most likely snapped, unable to bear the weight of the snow. I sigh as there is no noise from any generators in the distance as I am used to; instead there is the sound of nothingness. The Argents have finally left as the snow grew more vicious. I doubted school would be cancelled, so I crawled into my bed not knowing what sleep would bring.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_I was at a party, I think Lydia's due to the amount of people here and the fact she was handing out drinks. She offered me one, and I accepted. I looked around. There were lots of people here; including Stiles, Scott, Isaac, and Erica. I frowned, but pushed through the crowd to them. As I reach them, I realize that it is not them, but the Argents. Allison, Gerard, and Chris. _

_ Allison has her arrow pointed at my heart; quickly I go to turn my gemstone, just in time too. For she lets the arrow go, and as it reaches my shield, dissolves into thin air. Her face, though, is not of frustration, but of content. I look over at the one who spared me and see him starring behind me. I whip around and see Gerard with fire. As he makes his was to me, I know that I must flee, but my feet are frozen to the ground. Like I am cemented to the ground, I cannot move. He has a sickly smile on his lips, that sends fear through me. He stops mere inches from the shield and says a single word that makes my heart stop. All the light goes out from my body. All the warmth becomes cold; frozen even. He says,_

_ "Lami." I could feel the shield crumble to my feet. I knew I was in deep trouble, I should run, but where. I look around and see people dancing and having a good time, even my friends don't notice Gerard is about to throw fire on me. It is as if I was dropped in a pot of lava, that's how it felt. I screamed to the top of my lungs when the fire was engulfing me. I look for water or something not flammable. I see a water jug and run for it only to find it empty. The fire is burning my skin to a crisp, and yet my body is fighting it. I tried to summon the water spirits for help, but they can't reach my through this building. It's like Gerard has somehow used my shield and put it around this building. I am still screaming when I drop to the floor, my body convulsing at the is as if I am having a seizure and no one can help me. A helpless case. _

_ No one notices me, my screams do not reach them. I am burning alive here, in front of my new friends. I see Allison laughing and Gerard coming over to me. He leans down over me, inches from the flames,_

_ "You can't escape me witch. You'll burn, like you grandmother did." I scream at him, saying he could have had her, but he burned her instead. The pain is deafening and I cannot hold on. I scream and scream._

I scream myself awake, drenched in sweat. I run for the bathroom and notice the power is still out though it is nearly seven o'clock. No matter. I make my way down the stairs to the kitchen where I know I have some water. I open the fridge and take out a jug of water. I grab a glass and pour myself a glass. I drink nearly half of the jug before I notice I hear no snow plows outside. I put the remaining water in the kettle and snap my fingers, a flame emerges beneath the element and it heats the kettle. I make my way to the front door. On my way, I grab my riding boots and my wool sweater along with a scarf. I open the front door and see that it is a winter wonder land outside my door.

Snow is still falling from the never ending grey sky, falling lightly upon the ground. I walk outside and set foot in the fresh snow. I close my eyes and take in a deep breath. Fresh snow has a certain smell that sends shivers through my spine. I see Cala watching me, unsure of what I am doing. I look over at her,

"Come here you silly kitty." She does what I think is a smile and hurries over to me. I throw some snow up in the sky and she tries to dodge it. She can't. When the snow is on the ground, she had lumps of snow on her along with the flakes falling from the sky. I see a light on in Stiles house, wondering if he is getting ready for school. I shrug and continue to play with Cala. She seems to warmer with me now, that my humanity is getting stronger within me. She jumps on me, catching me my surprise and I fall in the snow, laughing. The snow I fell on, though, feels uneven. I get up and gasp. The Argent's tire tracks are still very noticeable. I bend down and exam them. The one I fell onto looks much more higher than the other one.

"_Deleo." _The tracks are covered and I sigh in relief for I don't want to see them. I look at my bug, and know it is not going anywhere in this weather. It is covered in snow, thankfully I kept the top on or I'd have a soaked bug. I head back inside, Cala following in my tracks. I head upstairs and quickly change into some jeans and a blue long-john. I wear a white long-sleeved over top and throw on my winter jacket, knowing I will be walking to school if there is any. I look at my phone and see I have a message form Lydia. She wants to talk but doesn't know how. I reply asking if there is school. I head downstairs with my riding boots on. I pour my hot water into a tea pot and grab a mug.

Lydia replies saying that school has been cancelled due to the sudden snow storm. And asks if it would be easier if she came over. I reply with a yes and ask how.

She says she can try and walk it. I reply saying I can meet her halfway. She replies with a see you soon. I wrap my scarf around my neck and head out to meet her. As I open the door, I see Stiles standing in my doorway. I nearly jump back,

"Stiles, You nearly gave me a heart attack." I exclaim. He gives a sorry look,

"Sorry. Thought I should tell you there's no school today." He says. I walk out of the doorway and lock it.

"Thanks, but I sort of assumed it. So, I say as I walk down my drive way. "what are you going to do with a free day?" he follows beside me. He shrugs,

"Don't really know yet. You?" he asks. I hold up my tea,

"Going to meet Lydia. She wants to come over." His ears perk up at her name and I laugh. HE blushes, "sorry." I say quickly. He waves it off,

"Nah, don't worry about it. Lots of people joke about it." He says.

"So, how long have you had a crush on her for?" even with the freezing temperatures, his cheeks go even redder. He doesn't even have to think about it,

"Let's just say a long time." He says. I nod,

"Fair enough," but he continues.

"Everyone says it's a lost cause, me falling for her, when her and Jackson…well you know." I did know. Her and Jackson were together, and as far as I knew; were in love. In their own sort of way. No one questioned it, knowing the backlash would be immense.

"Well, it seems we will always be in the friend zone, but I have a plan. I plan to get her to notice me." I smirk,

"Of course you are." We walk by his house, and he still comes with me, "so is that why you're coming with me? Or is it to make sure I don't get lost?" I boasted. He laughs,

"A little bit of both, you know. If anything happened to you or even Lydia, it would be hard," I clutch my chest,

"Is that a compliment? You don't want anything to happen to me?" he blushes again, or is it just the snow? I wonder about this, but then he brakes the silence of snow falling.

"Do you have nightmares often?" he asks. I am taken aback by the sudden change of topic. But I answer truthfully,

"Ah, well I do have them often," I say a little embarrassed. I guess it's my turn to blush because he says,

"Like last night?" he asks. I nod,

"Yeah. But how-"

"I heard you." I blink a couple of times before I answer. My screams?

"You could hear me? Me screaming?" I ask, scared. I didn't think I was that loud.

"For a while, I could. It kept me up."

"Sorry," I say feeling bad.

"You're always so sorry sometimes Aiden, why?" he asks, looking at me like I am not to blame for anything. But then why don't I feel that.

"I guess it's just easier to be sorry." I say.

"Well," he turn to me with a mocking look, "You don't have to be," he gives me a look that makes it seem sincere. We let a snow plow pass as we walk. We start up on the newly plowed road. We round a corner and see we are a couple blocks from Lydia's. I look in the woods, and swear I see the two deer. Suddenly I panic, like they are trying to repay me with a warning. I hear a couple of vehicles coming toward us. I grab Stiles' hand and pull him to the woods on my right. We make it just in time to get out of sight from the Argents who are patrolling the streets. I peer over and see Allison sitting in the passenger side. Stiles is watching me, but doesn't ask. I let go of his gloved hand and realize how cold mine are now that my tea has cooled. I bring them up to my mouth and breathe into them, trying to defrost them. I would snap up a little flame, but I can't risk it with Stiles here. I'm not exactly trying to be secretive, but I want them to figure it out themselves. I look toward the mother and son deer. They are looking at me, pleadingly. I see Stiles is watching the Argents pack drive by slowly,

"Damn, Aiden," he says watching the SUVs go by. I dig a hole in the snow, revealing a patch of dead grass. I wave my hand over it and see the grass grow. I turn back to Stiles, trying to warm my frozen hands that are wet now. I try to wipe them dry on my jacket, but I just get more snow on them. I pull Stiles to the road as the last Argent Car is gone,

"Sorry, not really wanting to talk to Gerard today." Stiles frowns as he sees me breathing on my hands. He takes off his gloves,

"Here," he hands them to me. I shake my head,

"No, I can't. Your hands will-" he shoves them on my hands and instantly, they are unthawing. I give him a sympathetic look, seeing he is now warming his hands with his breath. I take off one glove and grab his hand,

"Here. Now we each have one glove," I can fit both of my hands in one of his anyway. I catch him watching me, must be wondering what I'm thinking. I smile at him, and then I can see a red haired girl in the snow, I wave over at her and rush to her, Stiles hangs back, thankfully.

"Hey," she smiles at me, then looks behind me and sees Stiles there waving,

"DO you have an escort?" she asks. I roll my eyes,

"Sort of." I say with a smile. She catches it and gasps. She keeps her mouth shut about it though. We walk back to Stiles, who is throwing snow at a car. He hits it and an alarm goes off. He looks around in a panic. Waves us forward quickly.

"Common," he pulls us forward, "before anyone come out in their underwear." I shake my head, Lydia just purses her lips. We get a safe enough distance away and then almost as soon as we met up with Lydia, arrive back at our road. And I see fresh tire tracks at my house. I look over at Lydia, she is looking there too. I wave bye to Stiles and we head back to my house, knowing that they couldn't have taken anything with my charm on the house. I open go to uncharm the door and stop, I can smell something. Something charred. I walk around the side of the house, very confused. It doesn't smell like anything lethal or biological, as I turn the corner, I see what it is and fall to the ground.

"Aiden?" Lydia comes hurrying over beside me, she frowns when she sees it, but I know what it means. They have dug out some snow, so the grass is visible. Charred on the grass, is a word. Just a single word. _Incendia. _To most, none would know what it would mean, but I do. And I know what he is trying to tell me.

"_Deleo." _The word is covered up, underneath a fresh patch of snow. Lydia is still watching me, like I'm crazy,

"Aiden?" she asks, "what does it mean?" I pull her back to the house, taking off the charm,

"Fire on house," I say with no emotion. She groans,

"I know what it means," she says as I pull her through the front door. I wave my hands above my head and put on the charm, "But what does it mean to you?" she questions.

"It means, Gerard isn't going to stop. Like back home in PEI," Lydia is still shaking her head, confused. I take in a deep breath and explain, "He won't stop till I am dead."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The snow was still on the ground, with threat of more falling from the heavens. Lydia was filled in on everything; me being a witch, being centuries old, she already knew about my fiancé being killed, and I told her about my life after that;

"…After Burt was murdered by Gerard, I was slowly losing myself. My personality had changed, drastically." I say. I twirl my hair around my finger. Lydia is sitting across from me on my bed. She wasn't repulsed by my house, she just thought it was "vintage". At least she didn't say ugly or old. I loved this house, even though I was living here alone.

"How so?" she asks. I look away, embarrassed.

"Well, I noticed that as my soul was going, I was becoming more lust-full than fair. I was more desirable by men and boys, young and old unfortunately. And many," I say with a sick taste in my mouth, "took advantage of me. Of my looks, my soulless carcass, and of course when they would get drunk," I lifted my shirt up, and showed her a scar across my torso made two years ago. It was made by a boy around eight-teen, he was a looker alright. He was caption of the hockey team and of course, on every girl's list. It was at an after party, where I met him. He had had his eyes on me for quite sometime, not that none of the other hormonal boys didn't.

The party was one of the only ones I would go too, mainly because it was the last day of school and I was graduating again. I decided it was time to have a little bit of fun, drink a bit, let lose. I came wearing what I had worn that day; shorts, sandals, and a top that showed off my midriff, my first mistake. I was handed a beer and downed it, not feeling anything. It took a lot of alcohol to get me tipsy, in all my years of being a witch I had consumed a lot of alcohol, especially now. I grabbed a couple more beers and just sat down by the edge of the person's pool, I had no idea who was hosting this party. Soon, though, I would find out. MY feet were swaying in the water when I heard voices yelling from inside. I got up and went to investigate, even with all the drunken passes I got. I would just push them away to their girlfriends. I wasn't interested in this tonight, losing your soul does give the choice, and tonight was not one of those nights.

I saw some guys crowed around a keg, with someone pumping beer into a boy's mouth. I rolled my eyes and went to return to my spot by the pool. I turned and almost ran into my host,

"Tyler," I say with a groan. I can tell he has been drinking, the smell of barely is on his breath, but he is not out of his mind. I smile and make my way around him, but he blocks me. He pulls me to the dance floor, I pretend to be happy, but I'm just so done with him. WE reach the floor and notice that people are going outside, I frown,

"What's going on?" I ask. He pulls me close to him, so he is right up against me. There are a couple people in here dancing, and I relax, but I still want an answer. HE sways me to the music,

"Tyler!" I say. He gives an exasperated look to me,

"Aiden," he leans down to me, "Chill. It's just a speech. Tobi's parents don't want people throwing up or vandalizing the place." He places his hands on my waist, and kisses my neck. I push him away, he looks surprised, but excited.

"Is this how tonight is going down?" I disgusted look and turn away. I make it to the door, but he slams it shut, "Leavin' so soon girl? The nights," he gives me a so-called smolder. I just frown at him, "just getting started." His lips meet mine and instantly, all I taste is beer. I feel him pulling me upstairs, I want to use magic on him, but I love PEI, even in this soulless state, so I couldn't risk it. I play along. He pulls me into a room, I'm guessing where him and his friends had their pre-drink. There are empty bottles around on the ground, but they're in a corner. As he closes the door, he locks it, I thought because he didn't want any interruptions. He is on top on me on the bed, removing my shirt. He removes his shirt and throws it away. He starts to kiss me, more harder and more desperate now. His hands move from my neck to my breasts, where they go to un-hook the bra. He has troubles with it and I laugh. He struggles, but then I point to the front. He un-hooks it and kisses me again. His kisses are sloppy, but I've had worse. His hands again move down my body, grasping my breast on the way, then go to my thigh, rubbing it. I try to flip him over, but when ever I do, he flips me under. He laughs, and then I see it. The gleam in his eyes, he kisses me before I can do anything. He un buttons my shorts, I instantly stop. Knowing I have my beliefs, and this is not one of them. My hands shoot down to keep on my under-wear. HE already had my short halfway down my legs. He stands up and throws them,

"Common, I know you're not a virgin," he says with a sickly voice. HE has transformed, his eyes look hungry and it is for me. I bolt up and run for the door, I go for the knob, but he grabs me. HE pulls me up against him, I fight him, still not thinking straight, later on I know I should have used magic, but I couldn't.

"Aiden, you're being very difficult." His hands reach for my under wear. I pinch his hand, so hard it draws blood. He drops me, and I scramble for my bra. I get to it and hook it back on. Just in time too, for he came at me, grabbed me up to my feet. He holds my arm in a death grip, I don't know what's coming, but I know I won't be leaving till he gets what he wants.

"Aiden, this can be easy," he slaps me, hard. I think i cut my lip, "or hard." He throws me on the pile of beer bottles. There's a crunch and I know I have been cut. I look down and see a heavy stream of blood, deadly. I wave my hand to stop the bleeding but he is on me again. He sees the gash heals and looks at me, confused. I keep my mouth shut, not going to say anything and hope he runs out of here, scared. He doesn't. Instead, he gives me a smile. He grasps my arm, and throws me on the bed. I scramble to the top of it, trying to escape him, he just looks at me though,

"I wonder," He says sitting next to me. He climbs on me, I freeze. He unhooks my bra again, "what will you do to keep your secret." His hands go down to my hip bones, just teasing. I laugh,

"Do you honestly think people will believe you Tyler? I wouldn't." I say final. He laughs and kisses my neck,

"Surveillance camera," I look around and sure enough, in the corner of the room, there's one. I look at him, scared. He kisses me, and as he does move his hands move lower, without me stopping.

As I am telling Lydia this, tears come to my eyes. That I could have done magic to erase that video, but I was so caught of guard, I couldn't think straight. I tell Lydia this and she shakes her head,

"Aiden, honestly, you couldn't have done anything else to stop him. He was going to get it, he was a predator." She seems sincere, but when I walk her home, I see no Stiles in view and we begin our walk. I walk her halfway and wave bye. She looks back at me and nods, sincere. I smile and turn back. I remember gloves this time and my hands stay warm, but my heart is cold at the thought of that night years ago. It was horrible, one of the worst. He was just so cruel, to everyone. HE told everyone I wanted it, and then I left. I disappeared again. I drive to Nova Scotia and stayed there.

I just couldn't get over it. I didn't even bother to look around when I fell to the ground, in tears. I stayed there, on the road to my house. I was sitting against a tree and let the tears come. I hadn't cried about it, I hadn't had the human in me to grieve. Now I do though. Soon, I can hear feet walking from behind me, it's just the deer. I don't do any magic for them, just sit there and cry some more. I look up, toward the road,

"Why did he do it? He could have had any of the others, but no, he wanted…" any girl would have been overcome with pride that he wanted them, I wasn't. I knew it was because I was desirable. Then I thought of a memory, one that I had almost forgotten. Years before this, I lived on PEI with Morrell. We would live across the meadow from one another. Our families lived next door, so I would live with my family. I attended school and there was a boy, Burt, one who was equally as smart, and as handsome. It was sort of similar to Anne of Green Gables in a way, just that we were always competing with one another for top in the class.

When we put our rivalry aside, we fell in love. He asked me to marry him in the meadow, in the spring time. When all the violets had bloomed, and the blossoms on the trees were preparing to let the bees invade them. I jumped on him in happiness, and then hesitated for he didn't know of my situation. My history. So we sat there, in the meadow. I told him about my past, my witch craft so to say. I had told no one of this, Morrell knew for she was immortal too. I looked at him, long and patient. Waiting for him to scream and yell 'witch! Witch!'. He didn't though. He caressed my jaw and kissed me,

"It does not matter, what you may be Aiden. All I know, is that I fell in love with you. Witch and all." He said. I kissed him back. We stayed in the meadow for a while before returning with news to our families. We were to marry in June, our families would be united as one. We wouldn't though.

I burst out in tears and cover my face in my knees. Footsteps interrupts my moment, before I can wipe my eyes, they stop behind me. Maybe the deer found the old patch of grass.

"Aiden?" I wipe away tears and look around the tree. I see Stiles and Scott standing there. Both looking at me, but they are standing over the pink snow. I wipe my cheeks dry, and smile at them,

"Hey." I say, my voice shaky and hoarse. I know Scott can tell, but can Stiles? He looks at me, and I know he does,

"What's up?" asks Stiles. I shake my head,

"Oh, it's nothing. History," I say with a feeble voice. Scott shakes his head,

"We heard you talking, you said 'why did he do it? He could have had any of the others, but no, he wanted', what?" I shake my head,

"It's history. Don't worry about." I say, trying to keep back the tears. Stiles still doesn't take my words,

"Aiden, it's not history of it still affects you." He says. I smile and shake my head,

"Honestly, guys," I start to walk away, "just let it go, okay." I walk away, knowing that telling them would only give me pity, and I didn't need it. I just made my way home, leaving the two boys to wonder about me, and the pink snow. My jeans were soaked through, freezing me to the bone. My gloves were no help now, wet and tarnished. I removed them out of despair and threw them to the snow. I didn't want them, they were from that same year with Tyler. Bad memories filled them, and those were the last things I needed. MY hands were frozen, turning purple by the time I made it to my kitchen. I waved my hand over the stove, unable to snap them. A tiny flame ignited the stove, and it boiled quickly, due to my frozen body. I ran as quickly as I could up the stairs, removing the wet and frozen clothing. I threw them in my dirty basket and looked for something warm. I searched through my closet and found an old pair of sweat pants and an old sweat shirt. I pulled them on but my hands were frozen and I didn't own any other gloves. I looked around, hoping for something, a scarf, a tuke, anything. Then I saw it. The lone glove on the dresser. Stiles' glove, it was large enough for my hands. I reached for it and pulled it on. MY hands began to regain feeling and I sighed in relief.

I made my way back down the stairs to the kitchen. I heard Cala behind me on the stairs and let her jump into my arms. She purred as she rubbed the top of her head against my chin, I smirked,

"Of course," I say looking at her, "you're the only one who knows how much things have affected me, don't you?" I say making a cute face at her. She meows at me and licks a salty tear from my cheek. I place her down on the counter and grab a mug for my tea. MY mint stayed in season yearly, it was enchanted by yours truly, and I picked a few sprigs of mint. I dropped them in my mug and poured in the boiling water. As soon as I place the kettle back on the stove, I take a big gulp of the tea, knowing the boiling water will scald my mouth, I don't care. Anything to heat my body. It did scald my body, but it only removed little coldness from my body. I went over to my window, I peeked out and saw the two boys talking, I snap my fingers and instantly, even through glass, I can hear what they are saying.

"…I don't know what it was? Maybe something was killed." Says Stiles. Scott shakes his head,

"No," he says, " I would have smelt the decaying body-"

"Maybe whatever killed it took the body with it. Like maybe it was the Argents." I smile, I guess not too many people like the Argent's ways of dealings. I know I didn't.

"I would have smelt it, something. A piece of decaying meat, but nothing. It's like what ever was brought down there, was brought back." He says, suspiciously. Stiles looks over at my house, I wave and he waves back. Scott looks over and then he seems to realise,

"Maybe it was her," he points to me, thinking I have no idea what they are even saying, " she was hit, and healed herself but left a pile of blood." Stiles stares at him, obviously not believing him.

"Dude, we saw her that day. She looked perfectly fine to me, no blood on her, nothing." Scott thinks this over and realises Stiles must be right.

"We did see her didn't we-hey," he looks down at the gloves, "Are these yours?" he asks. They are Edmonton Oilers gloves, my team from home. Stiles takes one,

"No, but I know who I have seen them on." He says grabbing the other one, "common, lets go return them." HE walks over to my house. I close the curtain, and open the door. I put on some boots and make my way through the snow, Stiles and Scott are at my driveway,

"Aiden are these yours?" asks Stiles. HE hands them to me,

"Yeah, they are. Thanks," I say weakly, thinking these will never leave me. Always remind me of that night. I don't dare look up at them, knowing I won't be able to hold in my emotions.

"Yeah, the Oilers," he says, in his usual awkward tone, "who are they?" I whip my head up, astounded,

"The Oilers? The Edmonton Oilers? The Nuge, Hall, Eberle?" I say. Both of them shake their heads. I swear, "What do you guys watch down here? The Kings?" They both look confused. I start to freak, "It's hockey guys. The NHL." They both nod, figuring it out. Scott looks at his phone, and looks startled,

"Is it actually five o'clock? I'm late for work." He freaks, I just laugh,

"Just tell Deaton it was Aiden, he will let you off." He smiles confused but goes off, in the direction of the town. He is soon out of sight, when snow starts to fall from the sky again. I look up, I think Stiles does too, but I don't see. The snow falls on my face, my hair, and in my tea. I dump put my tea, sensing the hotness I seeked is gone from the mug.

Stiles is just standing there, looking awkward. I smile at him,

"So, I were you just too busy to walk me and Lydia down the road?" I ask, with a wink. HE shakes his head,

"Ah, well now I was actually. Scott-" he says. He stops talking and is speechless, "ah Scott. He needed some help." He says. I'm not convinced but I don't further the subject. He seems relieved,

"Okay then, well, I think I'm going to head back inside. Getting cold again." I say, shivering. He looks at me and nods,

"Yeah, okay. You looked cold before, too." He says and walks away. I watch after him, knowing he wants to help, but I can't. It just won't come out of my mouth.

"Stiles!" I yell after him. He looks back casually, "Thanks." I say. He frowns,

"For what?" he says quizzically. I walk back to the house,

"For careing." I say in my door way. Before I shut it, I smile, "Maybe, sometime, I'll reveal my past." And I close my door, making another cup of tea to warm my chilled hands.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

A couple days later, as I wake up on a Wednesday, I see that it is snowing, but know there will be school. We have already missed so much, we can't afford to miss much more. I jump in the shower, and wash my hair. I blow dry my hair, I don't usually do this, but because of the current weather, I don't relish my hair becoming an icicle. It is wavy and I pull on a tuke, a nice burgundy one. I brush my teeth and then I look in my closet. I grab a pair of black leggings and a cream coloured wool-knit sweater. I didn't want to look nice and put together, it was cold and I wanted to be warm. I went to my sock drawer and grabbed a pair of wool knit socks and pulled them on. I grabbed my boots and put them on, my feet felt so nice and warm.

I skipped down the stairs, feeling great today. I put my kettle on and grabbed a banana. I peeled it open and ate it, I wasn't really a fan of breakfast, but I would eat it today. I packed an apple for school in my bag. Cala was sleeping on my bed, but I could hear her pouncing down the stairs and she entered the kitchen. She jumped up on the counter, I scratched her ears and the purring began.

I looked outside, and saw that the snow was finally slowing down, no blue sky though. It was going to stay cloudy all day. I saw my Bug, and grimaced. It was covered in snow. I threw on my gloves and grabbed my car brush. I opened the door and headed to my bug. I might as well do it now, while I was waiting for my water to boil. The snow was almost two feet deep, and I had to make my way through my old tracks. I had made them when Stiles and I had to study. It was quite funny actually, I hadn't even thought of studying, but he phoned me and asked if we could yesterday. I agreed and around two o'clock I had made my way through the heavy snow and harsh wind that had arrived. It was a normal study date, with music and food. We studied the symbols of the periodic table. Remembering what two letters were iron, Zinc, Gold, Silver, ect.

I was there for a long time, and eventually as the subject tired on studying we talked. It was nice to talk to someone else about people. Mainly people at our school…

"So Stiles," I ask with a flirtatious look, "does Lydia know how you feel about her?" I ask. She has never said that she did to me, but I was curious. Stiles took a sip of his water and answered,

"I don't know. Maybe, I mean well I am one of the few people who know the true Lydia. The caring one, the sweet one." His eyes gaze off into the distance, but he comes back to reality than I am used too,

"I think I know who you mean." I say with truth. I think she had been caring when I told her about Tyler. She knows her stuff, and it was more than I knew. I just had a lot of experience with shity guys. If girls wanted to know what not to do, I was the one to come too. I smiled as I thought this, Stiles caught it,

"What's so funny?" he asks with a smile also. My smile fades, not wanting to go there. I shake my head, and he gives me an exasperated loo, "Look, Aiden. I'm not going to judge your past. Hell, I actually care about what you've been through, who has hurt you," I sense something in his voice, but I ignore it knowing he can't, "I really do care." He says looking at me. I stare at him, searching his eyes for some kind of deceiving plan to get me to open up. To figure out my secret weakness. I can't see one, I bite my lip, considering telling him.

"I, well," I say trying to get the words out, "I haven't exactly had the best past. Back home, about a year ago," I say a year because it seems more legit. If I said two, I would seem like a slut, "I was at my old school. And well, there was a party. One thrown by hockey team's caption, Tobi and his friend Tyler. Well, drinking and music can lead to things. Good, like dancing and laughing, then there's the bad." I say. I look at him, and he is so intent on my story, it will be the short version, but the horrid is there.

"What kind of bad?" he asks. I blush from embarrassment, and don't look up at him. I can feel the past tears coming, but I tell myself to be strong,

"The really bad. That leaves a memory on you, that won't ever let you forget," say starring off into space. I see Stiles is confused, "now, don't freak out, but I'm going to show you what I mean," I say. He nods and I lift my shirt up midriff and shoe him the scar. I trace along it, "Before he did this," which was true. He had wanted more, but I refused and then he sliced my stomach and slapped me until I did it. Eventually, I need to heal, so I complied but was scarred. I stay silent for a couple moments, thinking of how to say this. I stare at Stiles, feeling my eyes swelling with tears, "Tyler, he- he threatened me. At first though, I thought it was all innocent, but then he wanted…" I couldn't finish it. I couldn't I could feel the tears slowly going down my cheeks. I see Stiles staring at me, then I see realization. HE clenches his jaw,

"He hurt you, didn't he?" I knew what he meant. I looked at him. He didn't look like that awkward boy, he looked concerned, wanting to know the truth. Like he was angry. I feel the tears coming now, faster dripping down my cheek. I nod at him, unable to speak. I was caught off guard when he embraced me in his arms. He embraced me in a hug, and I was thankful for it. I started to tremble, telling him, even if he didn't know the real reason. He let me go, and saw my fingers were hysterically trembling. I laughed lightly,

"crap," I stared at my fingers and tried to wipe away the tears. Stiles went to the bathroom, and when he returned had a roll of toilet paper,

"It's all we got." He handed it to me and I ripped off some. I dabbed my eyes, knowing that I wouldn't smudge any makeup what so ever. Stiles on the other hand, was expecting to see racoon Eyes. I threw the toilet paper in the garbage and somehow, felt more free. I didn't know why, maybe keeping in this secret for two years has been hard, even draining. I told Lydia, but that was because it was part of my life. Stiles actually wanted to know, he was concerned. Like a friend should be. Stiles was watching me, surely scared I would burst out in tears again. I didn't. I just smiled. It was all I could do now, I wasn't having my cocky smile or my seductive smile, but a genuine one. Then all the other bad memories disappear and one specific one floods my mind.

My proposal. My Burt. I hadn't told Lydia about this though, just that Gerard killed my family, thinking I was in the house. I wasn't though, I was out on my walk through the woods. I would go on them alone, my time of peace. I would pick wild flowers and bring to show in the front room. It was two nights before my wedding to Burt and I was getting all giddy whenever I thought about him. About becoming his wife. His one and only. It wasn't usual for witches to marry Mortals, but it wasn't unheard of. It was though, now, seeing how we were one of the few witch families left in the world. Many had been wiped out, we were all scared we would be next but I knew better. I never panicked about being killed, we were the most powerful family. We had the most pure witches in our clan, and all of them were present at my house as I walked. Maybe it was a too good chance to through away, maybe they were told to do it, despite the mortal in the house. But when I heard the screams, my sister's. I dropped everything and ran for the house. When I exited the woods, I couldn't move. I was frozen. MY home, the screams of loved ones, were burning.

I tried to shake away the screams, but they would go away in the house. I kept on trembling, their screams haunting me. I shook away the thought and returned to my Bug.

I had cleared away most of the snow off of my Bug, I scrapped away the ice frozen on the windshield, I snapped my fingers and the ice melted away. I pulled on the door, but it was frozen shut. I looked around, no one was around. I placed my hand an inch away from the handle, and felt the heat from my body transfer to the lock. Whenever I heated something, it would come from my body, leaving me freezing. I rubbed my hands together and open the door with ease. I put my key in the ignition and heard nothing but a trying engine. I turned the key again. Nope, nothing. It would not start.

I banged the wheel and swore. I opened the door and got out. I leaned against the bug and groaned. I locked my bug and went back into the house. I poured myself some tea into a travel mug and grabbed my bag. I would have to leave now to get to school on time, I wrapped myself in a scarf and I grabbed my tea and headed out. When I was at the end of my drive way, I snapped my fingers, putting up a charm again. I felt some it go up and around the house, like a sort of dome-like structure. I turned and headed out to school. It wasn't too far away, but I just wasn't sure I would make it due to the snow. I walked past Stiles' house, I saw a face in the window and waved. Stiles had to peer through the window, but then he waved back. I walked on, through the dense snow, the roads were cleared so as soon as I saw openings from vehicles, I would hope onto it. I passed the area where I healed the deer, and soon passed the place where I would leave Lydia to head back to my home. I was passing houses among houses. I passed Lydia's, and saw that her car wasn't there. She must be at school already. She could be, it was the last week before Christmas vacation. I trudged through the snow, about thirty minutes away, and had forty to get there.

I tried to use my spells to hurry myself along, but all it did was make me colder. My tea had gone cold and all I had was my scarf, tuke, and gloves concealing my heat. I heard a car behind me and moved off to the side. I could hear it slowing, fearing it was the Argents and praying it was Stiles. I didn't look back, I waited for them to pull up beside me. They were coming up close, I looked beside me and saw Stiles and Scott.

"Wanna a lift?" asked Scott. I smiled and graciously answered,

"OH yes. Freezing out here." They stopped and open up the door. I jumped in the back and groaned. Beside me was Isaac. I couldn't tell if he was happy to see me or not. I looked up \t Stiles through the rear-view mirror. He seemed to read my mind

"Yeah, he asked for a lift." He says and starts driving again. I shrug and look over at him. Isaac is staring at me, curious. I nod at him, he just smugly smiles. I turn back to Scott and Stiles,

"So, you guys going to Lydia's Christmas party Friday?" I ask. She asked me about it late last night when I returned back home from Stiles'. I told her I would go. Scott and Stiles look at one another and shrug,

"Probably, you?" asks Stiles. I nod,

"Oh yes. I don't think I have a choice in the matter." I say with a smile. As the drive goes on, I notice that there is snow starting to fall again. And just as it starts to pick up, we arrive at school. Scott and Stiles exit the car, and I follow. I stare at the school like everyone else around me. The snow was covering it, from top to bottom. No one seemed to care that we had school, and there was a good crowd. I hear a whistle behind me and turn. There is Mr. Finstock, the coach, with shovels,

"Boys and girls," he says in a clear voice, "well, mainly boys, it is time to shovel." He throws a shovel at Stiles, who fumbles to get it. He drops all his books, and scrambles to get everything. I bend down to help, knowing all the guys will be staring at me.

"Well, chop chop to it boys." He claps and I grab Stiles' books. I stand up and hand them to him,

"have fun!" I say, teasing. He huffs and begins to shovel. The girls make their way through the high snow inside the school. Thankfully they heated it and the doors were not frozen. This was going to be fun.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Friday night came very quickly, the end of classes for vacation and plus the snow had let up. There was blue sky even on Friday. After school, Lydia pulled me aside into the girls washroom,

"Now, tonight," she says, "you need to look amazing. But you know, not more than me." I smirked. I had noticed my looks had changed. They weren't as sexual anymore, weren't luscious, but there was a hotness to it. I was more fair now, my looks had softened, I was tall and slender and fair. Exactly who I was before. I was pure back then, with Burt. Never had I kissed anyone. I had always been shy, but with Burt, I had been more outgoing. I wanted to outshine him in school, and I did sometimes. I wish those memories of when we were in school would be more clear, not overcome with fire and burning houses. The burning house. It was horrible.

I had seen the flames from the distance but kept telling myself that they weren't mine. I saw a bunch of people outside my home, men and women alike. Gerard, I had known him before this moment. He fell for my Grandmother, but when he heard she was a witch. He abandoned her. We had no idea he was an Argent. I knew he loved her, but now, he was murdering her. Along with my love. He turned around, and his smile faded when he saw me. There was a slight wind, that blew my fair blonde hair around my shoulders. I backed away, stumbling along roots and what-not. I ran toward Morrell's house. I would be safe there, no one could step foot in their house, unless granted. I could hear them yelling behind me as I ran. I made it to the meadow and saw Morrell outside running toward my home.

"Morrell!" I yelled. My voice was filled with pain. Tears rushed down my face, as did her's. She ran to me and held me tight. I could hear voices behind us, "Argent." She nodded and we ran to her home, Deaton standing in the doorway, starring at the orange sky. Just as the Argents were halfway through the meadow, Deaton slammed the door shut. I dropped to the ground, screaming and crying. Morrell was holding me, but all I wanted was Burt's arms around me then. I wanted to feel the warmth of his skin, his voice telling me everything would be alright. I clutched to Morrell, scared she would let go. I only let go when there was a knock at the door. I jumped and trembled. Morrell took me into the next room, where I would cry with Morrell and tell her faintly through sobs what I had seen. I stopped talking, I heard them speak,

"You are not welcome here Gerard." Says Deaton. I hear a chuckle,

"Oh come now, Alan." I hear his voice say.

"You have you're laws to bid by, you acted out of order tonight. Now," he says, "leave."

"Oh, well things aren't always what they seem," I heard him going, "oh, and give my regards to the granddaughter will you." My breath froze in my throat, I was horrified that he even tried to be nice, even if that was what one could call it. I wouldn't. I heard the door close and Deaton entered and sat down across from me,

"What does he mean?" I ask. He shakes his head,

"Now is not a safe time to talk. You were lucky to be out of there or you would have been killed, but you are very unlucky to have lived. A trial has been set-"

"You're kidding! This is outrageous!" screams Morrell. She starts to pace, "they cannot possibly think she did this? Burt was in there." I stare at Deaton, knowing they will find a way to prove my innocence, and to tell me what the hell is going on.

"Aiden," I nod, "there will be a trial, tonight, and you will most likely be found guilty." I hear a scream from Morrell,

"This is stupidity!" she rages. I stare only at Deaton and when he gives me a certain look, a thought comes into my mind. Power. That is was the court fears, my family's immense power. They always have been, but they have no reason. We are healers, not destroyers. They though, do not get that. I await the trial, and of course am found guilty. Forever to lose my humanity, along with my hold on my healing, but I would be left with other powers. Less power.

"Aiden?" I come back to reality, and shake my head.

"What?" I ask, with a confused tone. She rolls her eyes,

"What are you wearing?" she asks. I blink, thinking.

"Jeans, boots, and a slouchy knit sweater with a tribal bandeau. Hair, wavy." I say. She nods,

"Sounds fine. Now, how are you getting there?" she asks. I blush,

"Car pool, with Scott, Allison, and Stiles." She gives me the look, and I glare at her, "Oh calm down." I say. She shakes her head innocently,

"Just stating facts." She says. I follow her out and head for my bug, it finally worked and I drove it today, praying it would make it to school and back. So far, she had lived. I jumped in and pulled out of the parking lot. I pull into my drive way and open my door, I stop though, sensing something amis. The floor is damp, and I didn't set a charm on it this morning, I was in a rush to get to school. I hear clanging in the kitchen and walk in. I freeze, seeing red hair and an athletic build man in my house. He looks over at me and smiles,

"Hello Aiden. Miss me?" I stare down at him, ready to scream. I don't. I back away, from the kitchen and run up the stairs. He catches up though, faster than a human should be. He grabs me from behind and I know he has changed. His scent, it is no longer musty, but changed to a wet dog. Wolf. He pins me on the ground, and bares his teeth, "I've changed." He says. I squirm under his hold,

"I can see, Tyler." How did he find me. Before I know what to do, his kisses me.


End file.
